


Preachers Are Abandoned

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two sentence fiction. Scowling, Reverend Amos Howell remained near Supergirl's grave as tears streamed down his face.





	Preachers Are Abandoned

I never created Superman TAS.

Scowling, Reverend Amos Howell remained near Supergirl's grave as tears streamed down his face. Supergirl abandoned Amos just like how Unity abandoned his preacher recently.

THE END


End file.
